Escape
by Anna-Selene-Darkness
Summary: The story after Escape ending. There are no monsters, I just wanted to show my thoughts, then will happen after.
1. Escape

_Authoress' note: I own nothing in Silent Hill. It's my first story for this game, R7R, please! The story starts right after escape ending. _

Eileen woke up.

_**Where am I?**_She thought. _**Am I dead? And where is Henry?**_

She tried to see anything, but there was too dark.

_**Where am I? **_

The last thing that she remembered was Henry, who cried her name. He killed Walter… Or it was just a dream? And this horrific _mother… _May be, it was just a nightmare? One big nightmare… And all of that were just fruit of her fantasy. No real pain, no real wounds. May be, she is in her room now?

Eileen tried to move her hand and whimpered in pain. The broken hand still was in a plaster. Slowly, another slowly parts of her body started hurt. At least this attempt on her life was real. So, it mean…

It mean, that everything, that happened after were real too. _**I could die…**_

Tears of relief, pain and happiness finally ran down her cheeks.

_**I'm alive, I'm in pain, but I'm alive, I'll be fine. Everything is over now. Everything will be OK, it's over… Thank you, Henry for this! Without him I…**_

Henry?

Where is he? And where is she?

Suddenly, Eileen heard some rustle and breathing. Someone or something moved in the dark to Eileen's bed, she could see delineation of the figure. Eileen, who couldn't see the face of this person, stopped in tracks and looked around in panic. As this creature stretched out its hand to Eileen, the girl began to cry in horror.

_**No, not again, please, no, not again…**_

-Miss Galvin? Oh, Miss Galvin, I'm so sorry, I wasn't going to scare you, - the light was finally on and Eileen saw an ordinary nurse. She wasn't very beautiful, but still, she wasn't monster, exactly. Eileen was in her room in the Hospital, she finally could see all her scratches, abrasions, bruises, bites. She felt like there was no place without wounds in her body. But still it wasn't important. She was alive. This was important. But…

-Where is Henry? – Eileen asked the nurse. – What's happen to him?

-Your friend is OK, - the nurse smiled warmly. – He had one bullet wound in his shoulder and some bites of dogs on his legs, but he will be fine, do not worry. Tomorrow he'll can go home.

-Is he here? – Eileen jumped on the bed and screwed up her face as her body protested against abrupt motions.

-Sure, he is right under you. He couldn't stop asking us about you, - the nurse smiled again. – Is there something between both of you?

_**I don't know, **_Eileen thought. _**He is closer for me, then any others round. We came across the hell together, now he is the only one, who will understand me. He is the only one, who will be trusting by me. It's happen then you see hell. **_

-Can I see him? – Eileen asked instead of answer.

-Of course not, it is midnight now, he is sleeping. And you need to sleep too, - the nurse set straight Eileen's counterpane. - Good night, Miss Galvin.

Eileen didn't sleep. She couldn't believe that everything was over. It's easy to believe in happy end, when you see it in the TV. It's hard to believe in happy end, when everything happens with you. Or, perhaps, it's not over still. What if Walter is still waiting for them in Henry's room?

_**I'm not going to live there anymore. This place is going to remind me about everything. As well, as my scars…**_

She didn't feel pain, but she could feel scars on her back. **20/21**. It will always remain her about Walter and his terrible mother. It will always remain her about pain and fear.

Quiet, stealing up footsteps broke off thoughts. Someone came in the ward and stopped in doorway. Eileen screwed up her eyes.

-Who is there?


	2. Night visitor

-Who is there? – Eileen asked. Who can it be? Another nurse or another nightmare?

-Eileen? Relax, it's me, - the familiar and home voice answered. It sounded like…

-Henry? Is it you? What are you doing here? The nurse told me, that you were sleeping, - Eileen tried to hide joyful smile and gladness in her voice, but couldn't. She was so glad to see him.

-I couldn't sleep. I wanted to make sure, that you are fine, - Henry sat on edge of her bed.

-I will be fine, - Eileen smiled in the dark. – Henry, is it over? I mean… Is Walter really dead now? And what's happen with your room? Can you live there now?

-I don't know, - Henry shrugged his shoulders. – I wasn't there. But the only thing, that I can tell confidently – I'm not going to live there anymore. You know why.

-And where are you going?

-I don't know… I'm going to live in a motel before I'll find another flat. And you? – Henry looked at her.

-Same here. I'm not going to live there, - Eileen whispered. – But I'm not sure, that I'll find a place, where I'll feel myself saved. I mean… It could be in another house, but it happened in mine. And other places… Who know, that I will find there? What if another flat has her own secrets?

Henry nodded. He understood.

-It's enough to drive me crazy, - Eileen took away lock of hear from her face by healthy hand and forced a smile. – Or perhaps I'm already crazy.

-You are not crazy, Eileen, - Henry founded her hand in the dark and squeezed it. - If you are crazy… Who am I in this way?

-You are fruit of my sick fantasy, - Eileen smiled. – I have very copious imagination. I even can feel that your hand is warm.

-You are not crazy, - Henry smiled back. – You still have sense of humor. – He stroked her hand. - I'm glad, that you are alive, Eileen.

They fell silent.

-Henry? – Suddenly Eileen broke the silence.

-What?

-Is it going to be normal, if we'll live near each other?

-Again?

-Yeah… I'm scared.

-I know this feeling, - he nodded. – After all, that we saw it's going to be normal.

They fell silent again.

-It's strange, - Eileen smiled. – Some days before, I only knew you name and face… And now we are close friends. Hardships bring people together. By the way, - she gave a wink. – If I had to be brought with somebody, there are worse persons, I could be near.

Henry chuckled confusedly and looked at wall clock over Eileen's bed.

-Hey, I had to go to my ward, the nurse will come soon, - he squeezed her hand in the dark again and released it. – I will come back tomorrow morning, I promise. He moved to the door, then Eileen hailed him.

-Henry?

-What? – he turned towards her.

-Good night.

-Good night, Eileen. Sleep well.


	3. New place to live

-Thanks, - Eileen smiled, when Henry reached out another bunch of flowers to her. He visited her every day during the month. And he always came with flowers. – Are you going to spend all money, which you have for flowers?

-No, I'll wait for a moment, then you will be bored with it and me, - Henry smiled back and sat on edge of her bed. – How are you?

-I'm fine. Doctor said that the plaster will be taking off tomorrow.

-That's good. We should celebrate this event, - Henry smiled and took an orange from his pocket. Eileen chuckled and took part of the fruit.

-What's about you? Did you find anything? – she put one orange segment in her mouth.

-Yes, the most close to each other selling flats in Ashfield are near this hospital. The flats are located right on the opposite side to each other. What do you think? – Henry gave her another part of the orange.

-Did you was there?

-Yeah, as for me, these flats are very nice. You can see park from windows.

-So, - Eileen raised her hand with orange. – For new life.

_**One month later.**_

Eileen held up her face to sun and breathed deep fresh air. She didn't think that she missed it so much.

Finally she was allowed to go from Hospital. Henry met her and suggested to visit the park near their new flats. Eileen consented to him and now, they sat in the part and ate ice cream. Henry showed the big multistory house:

-Do you see it? Look at the third floor.

-And?

-Do you see this blue balcony?

-Yeah.

-It's yours.

-So, third floor? What's the number of my flat?

-Twenty-five. I live near you, the number of my flat is twenty. Let's go, I'll show you everything, - he took her hand and helped her to rise to her feet.

-Thank you, - Eileen suddenly kissed his cheek. Henry reddened and looked at her embarrassedly.

-Let's go, - he repeated.

Removal men carried Eileen's things in the flat, when she was in the Hospital, she wasn't going to visit her old apartment again. So, she could sleep right here this night.

-I didn't know, where your furniture should be, but if you tell me, I will move it, - Henry stood near her.

-Alone?

-After all this Walter's monster it's not going to be a big deal.

_Authoress' note: Sorry, I didn't know, how to finish and what to write… But I know about next chapter… Wait for it. R&R, please._


End file.
